


Battle Stations

by Codexfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wasn’t born with words on his skin. So when he woke up in the future, Steve was shocked to find words printed down the inside of his right bicep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Stations

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> Yes, I’ve sucumbed to the soulmate trope. Sorry. The song Darcy sings is Battle Stations by Winger.

Steve Rogers wasn’t born with words on his skin. As a little kid he didn’t know what that meant and at first, his Ma wasn’t worried. After all, it wasn’t unusual for a man to be older than his future wife and soulmate. However Steve got older and his pale skin stayed stubbornly blank. When Steve met Bucky in kindergarten he was blank too. The gossips around the neighborhood whispered that’s why they didn’t have a lot of friends. Bucky insisted he had all he wanted in a friend with Steve anyway. Later after Project Rebirth Steve still didn’t have words, but he didn’t mind so much anymore. With the war and everything happening it just didn’t seem important anymore. So when he woke up in the future, Steve was shocked to find words printed down the inside of his right bicep.

 

Given the nature of his words, Steve was 90% sure she was a SHIELD agent. If not SHIELD, then she was definitely military and it looked like he was going to meet her in the middle of a warzone. So all through the Chitauri invasion and then the fall of SHIELD, in the back of Steve’s mind, he kept wondering where she was. Then Bucky was back, but he was the Winter Solider; a brainwashed mess who didn’t even know his own name. Suddenly those words were the least of Steve’s problems. After nearly a year of himself and Sam trying to find his friend, they were out of leads. Natasha suggested asking Stark for help, he had resources all over the world, Tony could be one hell of an asset. He was also a friend, Steve knew he could trust him.  So Steve and Sam headed for New York where Tony opened his tower to them with open arms.

 

“Hail, hail the gangs all here.” Tony told him with a smirk.

 

“Banner’s been here for about a year and a half, Thor and his little entourage came in from London not long after the whole elves thing. Natasha came to me for help tracking down Barton while you were still in the hospital, we found him hiding in a hovel in one of the ‘stans after his unit turned on him order 66 style when SHIELD imploded.” Tony explained as he led them to an apartment he’d setup for Steve.

 

“Nat told me you were following Stevie boy on his crusade so we’ve got a place for you too, one floor down. You’re apartment shares the floor with Darcy’s, she sciences with Thor’s lady love Jane Foster. Experimental astrophysics and pop tarts.” Tony let Sam know.

 

After storing their gear, Tony led them to the top R&D floor where he had his workshop.

 

“My shop is here, along with Banner’s lab and Foster’s space. This floor is the most restricted in the tower other than the Avengers floors. Later today I’ll bring you to Pepper and she’ll get your clearances squared away.” Tony explained as they headed for his lab.

 

“Natasha and Clint are going to meet us in my shop in few, want to say hi to Bruce before we get started?” Tony asked looking up at Steve.

 

“Sure, I’m glad he’s found a place here with everyone.” Steve agreed smiling. A door further up the hall (which was made up of the glass walls of the individual labs) opened and a curvy brunette strode out, a white earbud cord leading from her jeans pocket up to her left ear as she bopped to the music.

 

“Ah Lewis my favorite lab monkey, what’s the musical selection today?” Tony asked with a grin.

 

“Never let you get between me and my guitar. No use to keep trying, you won’t get very far.,” she sang at Tony with a smirk before her eyes moved over Sam and locked on Steve as she continued to sing.

 

“Take no prisoners, open fire battle stations,” she sang.

 

Steve froze for a long second as she trailed off with a laugh, pulling the bud out of her ear.

 

“Winger, really Lewis?” Tony teased.

 

“Going to introduce me you heathen?” she teased back.

 

“Sure, Darcy Lewis meet Sam Wilson and the Star Spangled Man with a Plan himself, Steve Rogers.” Tony introduced while Steve was still trying to get his metaphoric feet back under him.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Darcy greeted Sam shaking his hand.

 

“Back at ya sweetheart,” Sam said winking at her. Darcy’s grin broadened and she winked back before offering her hand to Steve.

 

“Well, that wasn’t at all what I was expecting.” Steve told her still somewhat dumbfounded. Darcy’s eyes widened in shock as his words hit home.

“Oh my Thor, I am so sorry. I can’t believe you’ve been stuck with shitty song lyrics on your skin because of me.” Darcy apologized after a long moment. Steve’s brain started working again as he gazed down into her wide blue eyes behind her glasses. Damn she was beautiful.

 

“Wait, wait, are you…you’re Darcy’s soulmate? You?” Tony said cackling in glee.

 

 “Captain Tight Ass is the soulmate of Boobsy McGee.” Tony continued laughing, his face lit up with maniacal joy.

 

“Sorry kid, thems the breaks.” Tony told her, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. Darcy sighed and turned to Tony, rolling her eyes.

 

“Tony, you know I adore you and that I’m cheerfully looking forward to the day when Jarvis is our benevolent computer overlord.,” Darcy began.

 

“As am I Miss Darcy.” Jarvis commented causing Darcy to throw a grinning wink at the ceiling.

 

“But fuck off.” Darcy finished looking back at Tony.

 

“Yeah, yeah, ruin my fun. You Lewis are a fun ruiner, guess you are suited after all.” Tony replied rolling his eyes and raising his hands in surrender.

 

“Alright, soulmate shit handled, let’s grab Brucey and then go meet the leather twins.” Tony said spinning on his heel and heading down the corridor.

 

At a nod from Steve, Sam followed the genius into Banners lab where they could hear Stark spreading the news.

 

“So, I’ve got to…” Steve trailed off helplessly.

 

“Try and set up a tracking system for your friend, don’t worry about it. I have to go get lunch and see if I can get Jane to eat something that isn’t pop tart related. Umm, do you have your phone on you?” she asked biting her lip.

 

“Yeah, it’s right here.” Steve said pulling the phone out of his pocket. Darcy plucked it out of his hands and after a minute he heard a voice coming from her direction.

 

“Incoming transmission,” the female and somewhat robotic voice stated.

 

“There I put myself in your contacts and texted myself, I’m assuming you don’t mind me having your number?” Darcy said, her statement turning into a somewhat nervous question as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“No, I don’t mind. I’m not sure how long this will take but I’ll call you sometime tonight okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Sounds good, also I live in the building so it won’t really be that hard to find me. First rule to Tower life, when in doubt just ask Jarvis.” Darcy told him with a grin.

 

“Good to know.” Steve said returning her grin.

 

“Yo, Spangles you joining us or what.” Tony called out from further up the hall.

 

“Yeah Tony, on my way.” Steve called out, his gaze never leaving Darcy.

 

“Well on that bellow, I’m going to feed my scientist. Talk to you later, good luck with the tracking algorithm.” Darcy said her grin turning a bit bashful, before she walked away. Steve watched her go for a long moment before turning and rejoining the others. For the first time in a long time he had something to look forward to that wasn’t a fight, and damn it felt good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual feel free to check me out on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
